Zoro's Surprise
by Rose Mistress
Summary: After two years, Sanji and Zoro finally meet up with one another at Sabaody. But Zoro was treated to a little surprise as they made up for lost time on the Sunny. Happy Birthday to ya, Zoro.


Summary: After two years, Sanji and Zoro finally meet up with one another at Sabaody. But Zoro was treated to a little surprise as they made up for lost time on the Sunny.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece or its characters. That right solely belongs to Oda. Also, the idea for this fic is based off a comic from xRyu-kunx on DA for Zoro's glorious birthday today who gave me the permission to make a somewhat decent little fic for the art.

0

Zoro's Surprise

0

After the crew gathered back together and was on the Sunny heading down to Fishman Island, Sanji, after raging over Luffy having such close relations to the Pirate Empress, was now back in his natural habitat of the Sunny's kitchen ready to make a meal for the crew that hadn't had the mass share of food given to Luffy from Boa. Of course, not soon after getting onto the ship, Zoro made himself comfortable at the stern of the ship and snoring away while the others got reacquainted and told of their adventures in their specific locations after two years. An hour later and a hearty meal of Sanji's and Luffy's meals, they went about their business as the Sunny sank deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean as they made their way to Fishman Island. With the crew distracted about their independent matters, Sanji slunk off and made his way to the back of the ship, plate in hand since Zoro never came out of hiding for lunch.

_'That marimo better be grateful I saved him a plate.'_ he thought although he as well as Zoro knew that he would have saved him something to eat regardless. Even two years later, Sanji will never let a person on the ship go hungry and with his new and improved recipes from the okama, he was going to make sure that everyone got a taste of it. When he found the other, he was perched up against the railing, head bowed and arms crossed over his exposed chest as he slept and Sanji tutted as he walked over and lightly kicked the other's leg.

"Wake up, marimo. You missed lunch but you're lucky I saved something for you."

A single dark eye locked with his visible one and then to the plate of food before holding a hand up. Sanji handed the plate to him and watched as he began to eat. "So, what the hell have you been doing that led you to losing an eye? Last thing you need is depth perception issues on the battlefield." he spoke as Zoro gave a snort. "You try fighting giant monkeys that learn everything you do after getting back up after each blow." he muttered as he ate. "Oh please, monkeys would be a godsend compared to the hell that I went through for two years." Sanji grumbled as he leaned against the coated railing and listened to the loud chewing of the other as he ate. "You better compliment me well on that meal." he murmured. "Yeah, sure. It's pretty good." he said as he finished up and handed the plate up to him. Sanji grunted as he took the plate and headed back for the kitchen to get to work washing dishes.

"Hey, cook,"

Sanji turned to looked back to him. "Bring me a bottle of booze later, will you?" Sanji gave a nod but as he walked off with his back turned to the other, a little smile graced his lips. Unbeknownst to the rest of the crew, the two who were usually at war with each other came to a compromise. They were both men and men on a ship had needs. Despite the fact that the idea of being with a guy or going to a brothel sickened the cook, the crew on the ship wasn't much further up the list than those thoughts. Luffy was too young and Usopp was too immature most of the times. Nami was one to not even try despite his constant flirting with the woman and Robin was a mystery too hard to crack. Brook and Chopper needed no explanation and the idea of Franky was frightening. So when Sanji needed someone, he eventually came to Zoro with the proposition days before they reached Sabaody. The other was skeptical but didn't pass up the opportunity and therefore late night romps in the hold or the crow's nest happened whenever Sanji wanted it. And their code for when they wanted some time to themselves, Zoro would ask for some sake and wait down in either location for him.

And at this point, Sanji really needed Zoro. Two years on an island filled with men trying to act as women wasn't good for his psyche and his need for Zoro's touch was a must. He was glad the food he made outside of the plate he gave to Zoro would keep them out for enough time to make up for two years of missed contact. After he dried and placed the dishes away, he heard little commotion on the deck which meant the crew probably parked it for a well-deserved nap and with a bottle of sake in hand, he moved down towards the hold with a happy little gait for some alone time with the muscle-headed swordsman. He set the bottle in an easy to reach spot before looking in the dark hold, illuminated by a single candle, for the swordsman. "Marimo, where the hell are you?" he called as he stepped in further looking for him. Eventually, he felt the other's presence behind him as strong arms came to wrap around him and he gasped before smiling as he leaned back against the other.

"Missed me?" Zoro asked.

"You don't know the half of it. Two years is much too long of a wait." Sanji whispered, giving a light moan as he felt a calloused hand slip into his jacket, caressing his chest lightly through the cotton shirt he wore. Sanji panted a little, eye closing as he felt lips brush his exposed neck, unaware of what Zoro was getting much closer to with each caress. Almost fully indulged in being able to have time with Sanji back, he would've missed the touch of paper on his fingertips but he lifted his head when he felt the sheet. _'What the...'_ He grasped it and pulled it out, revealing his old wanted poster and blinked in wonder. Sanji, feeling the contact stop, opened his eye and looked down, seeing the wanted poster in Zoro's hand and his blank stare at the cook.

"Uh...hehe...how those get there..."

The other was silent and the gears were turning as he came to the realization that Sanji missed him more than he thought during their two year separation if he was carrying his wanted poster around the whole entire time. He let the poster flutter down to the floor and both were silent, Sanji thinking he was going to get mocked about it or something that would totally ruin the mood for them both. But to his surprise, he felt a loss in gravity as the swordsman practically tackled him to the floor, a hand moving behind his head to cushion him from a possible blackout as the other sealed their lips together. Sanji was still stunned at the pass of seconds but didn't deny the contact. When he was finally given a chance to breathe, he looked to Zoro in question.

"Never thought you missed me so much to carry my wanted poster around, cook. You missed my face that much?"

"Shut up, marimo. That poster was a refreshing sight after what I've seen. Don't get cocky."

"Oh but I have a reason to be. And in more ways than one, ero-cook."

0

Zypher: And there's my little short ficlet for 11.11.11 aka Zoro's b-day. Happy birthday you crazy swordsman you and Ryu-kun, thanks so much for the position to write this and I hope you like.


End file.
